List of Dora's outfits
This is the page for all of Dora Marquez's outfits. Season 1 Casual Dora usually wears a simple explorer's outfit for most of her adventures. She has a pink short sleeved top that tilts upward in the front, orange shorts and white sneakers Her socks are yellow and fold out like flowers (until February 2, 2012). She also has a yellow and blue beaded flower bracelet on her right wrist. Swimsuit Season 2 Firefighter Soccer Winter Cowgirl Season 3 Space Pirate South Pole Soccer Cat Costume Sleepwear Baseball Season 4 Princess After Dora was transformed into a true princess by the king, her outfit transformed. She now wears a long princess gown. The gown is golden with a white petticoat underneath, and has a V neckline. The sleeves are long and straight, and puff up at the shoulders. There are small pink stripes on the puffs of the sleeves. The skirt is flowy and has pink and purple stripes on the hem. Her shoes are golden with pink flowers on them. Her hair is longer and curly, and hangs down along her back from a long golden headress with a pink flower. Around her neck is a yellow pearl necklace. She also has gold earrings. The red ring rests on her index finger, but has a flat diamond appearance rather than the usual round one. Quinceañera Dance Dress Parisian Girl Dora's outfit in France is a red and white striped top. Along with it are dark blue leggings. She has blue flats to match. Around her neck is a bright red kerchef. Swahilian Lady In Tanzania, Dora wears a dsrk purple african dress that folds on the right. She wears brown sandals to match. She also has multicolored necklaces and an ankle bracelet. Russian Girl When Dora went to Russia, she wore a dark blue snow jacket and pants with periwinkle accents. Her boots are dark blue to match. She wears a dark blue snow hat with a periwinkle lining to match. Under her jacket is a coordinating pink shirt with jewels. She also wears a necklace with a russian charm. Chinese Cutie In China, Dora wore a magenta chinese shirt and capris with gold trim. The shirt has a mandarin collar, two blue flowers on the left side, and a gold sash with buttons. She also wears magenta flats. Friendship Day When Dora returned home for the Friendship Day celebration, she now wears a white fancy dress with puffy sleeves. The skirt is layered and has red, yellow and green stripes. The belt is red. Under her dress sports a pair of black shiny boots. Dora also has a white rose on the right side of her hair. Super Adventure Race Mermaid When Dora placed Mariana the Mermaid's crown on her head, she transformed. She now wears a light pink tank top with baby pink flutters at the sleeves. Her tail is emerald with faded teal fins and a light pink belt. Her hair gains barrettes, shaped like starfish, bubbles and shells. Season 5 Winter Snow Princess 1 Snow Princess 2 Three Kings Day Mayan Lady Crystal Party Nochebuena When Dora dressed fancy for her Nochabuena celebration, she wore a long, red dress. The dress appears faded in color. The long sleeves are layered and bell shaped. The skirt was layered and the edges are flower shaped. She wears red high heel shoes with purple bows to match. The dress is more darker in the chest area. Around the waist is a golden belt. She also has a red bow on the right side of her hair. Her time travel cape is long and purple, and fastens at her neck in a festive bow. Pirate Wedding Ballerina (practice) Ballerina (performance) Bee Costume Pepe's School Day Flower Girl Atlantis Lady Cave Explorer Final Enchanted Forest Outfit Season 6-7 Casual Dora's usual outfit is the same from the other seasons, but with a few additions to show that she appears to be more "aged" than in previous episodes. First, her shirt is straightened and no longer tilts up. Also, her shorts are longer and stop at her knees, implided to be bermuda style shorts. Her shoes are now pink with white accents. Finally, her socks are shorter and can be seen folding out of her shoes. Swimsuit Mermaid Easter Gymnastics Sleepwear Lady Knight (dress-up) Lady Knight (reality) Thanksgiving Rocks! Category:Lists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Outfits